Various articles are inspected by inspection systems such as automatic optical inspection (AOI) systems. The AOI systems are required to be fast and accurate.
There may be a trade off between the throughput of the AOI system and the manner in which the AOI system images articles. For example, multi-color sensors can provide more detailed information than monochromatic sensors but the processing of multi-color information and the retrieval of such multi-color information can consume more time and be more complex than the retrieval and/or processing of monochromatic information.